


Find the Moon - Audiobook Podfic

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mid-Canon, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: Podfic version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994246/chapters/27135711"Edward called in his report from the Western town, planning on heading after signs of the Philosopher's Stone just southeast of Central. But Mustang had other ideas, urgent ones. It had only taken two words to make Edward change his mind about arguing, slam the phone down on Mustang, and grab the next train to Duiran, not more than twenty miles from the border of Drachma."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Find the Moon - Audiobook Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994246) by [Sol1056](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1056/pseuds/Sol1056). 



[Prologue](https://mega.nz/#!CwM12CZS!SuhLU0hrDlZ7QRiKbYmgRv6OiSp9aq7_bLDIPTYdpjU)

[Chapter 1](https://mega.nz/#!mkFhHS7b!dBa5hiEzPZXISJ9R0ZvatJFD9FVBYJPXBTNOkrvpX4I)

[Chapter 2](https://mega.nz/#!GoFHzYwb!J2B1XS5LOGumN-fePUcxp9SfLobmJlJXknreN08R500)

[Chapter 3](https://mega.nz/#!O8UhGCDL!cQw6U9XvfVUe4hqNi_1e5HAZPxu1Xr65wxch3gEt97Y)

[Chapter 4](https://mega.nz/#!qtdF3KBT!9nr5dUa9Kgmq0WEWGH0R5MpZnMo9_lgr0p4Ua1Beqv0)

[Chapter 5](https://mega.nz/#!roMVSIqB!7q-83wztxn58iftzyxSPrc9YI1PeqKfPu0g-YPvZq18)

[Chapter 6](https://mega.nz/#!j0NVRYCL!h0XBPdhVWZGenYh4VVda-Ys4BdDnSkqIyUshkfdItfo)

[Chapter 7](https://mega.nz/#!bkFxjKqQ!5Qt-shEGXEdlStAoPlPP13G8x07pR1YrW73FeVk19vk)

[Chapter 8](https://mega.nz/#!7xVznSKb!rvjELCoAoJo8rYFWKbVPw9tDcQcP9EJmYxHDJn9xK2M)

[Chapter 9](https://mega.nz/#!78NHyQYJ!ps8S4F6fkun-0Xb0HHOn5BHV2odRPXUU8MCSM8JNl4A)

[Chapter 10](https://mega.nz/#!75dH0Syb!GjBYSOlLnXWk2J1VGQIpV70tSbVnkYMglNzjdLlJqMw)

[Epilogue ](https://mega.nz/#!3kd3XISI!YFdY5wZqFU0Rad3C7ejLt3M5klaKRjmtl5TM7_Yjp5E)

An oldey but a goody. I dust this one off at least once a year so I figured I'd make it easier for myself with a podfic. Hope you guys enjoy!

Please let me know if I forgot to modulate Alphonse' voice or left in a double take anywhere.


End file.
